Beautiful Girls
by missing-k
Summary: Rosalie in every way. Evil, nice, mean, kind. This takes please in Maine, before the Cullen's move to Alaska, before Forks. Enjoy... I have way to much time on my hands. Read and Review, One shot. What happens when Rosalie gets mad with Edward?


Disclaimer: I don't own Rose, Emmett, Edward or any of the other characters or ideas from Stephenie Meyers mind, I don't own Twilight or New Moon

AU: This is one of my other fanfics... Please review even if you don't like it... one word is all I need. Please. I accept all reviews good or bad, as for flames bring um on they light my fire...

We were moving to Port Clyde, right on the coast of the ocean, in Maine. All of the us, The Cullens, the weird ones by everyone else's standards. I now consider Alice and Jasper family. It was nice having another younger woman without motherly instincts in the house. I care dearly for Esme but she acts more like my mother then one of my friends. I had packed neatly all the things I couldn't live without for a few years in my new hot pink luggage. Alice had learned how to shop and now she lives for it.

Carlisle used to make us watch out for how much we spent, but Alice found she could predict what would happen in the Stock Market. So no matter how much we spend we make it all back very quickly. I snapped back into reality when I realized Emmett was shouting for me. I set my clothes down, then ran from my closet into the bedroom and jumped into his arms. If anything Emmett was a little surprised.

"I'll miss you the few hours were apart." I whispered softly into his ear.

"Oh yeah, you'll miss me but you'll still have a great time driving." He teased.

I hate having to move but the long drive I always look forward to.

"I've always loved my car, but most of the time I love you more." I pointed to his nose. Edward walked threw the door and said. "Emmett watch it there's a new Toyota coming out, she could dump you for something a little more pretty." He snickered. I shot Edward a nasty glare then turned my gaze back to Emmett.

"I don't want pretty. I want handsome and strong. I would never leave you for a Toyota, maybe a BMW, but never a Toyota." I looked in his golden eyes asking for forgiveness. "Rose." He whined. "I just kidding, I love you more then any car." I promised. "Anyways before I got side tracked." He glared playfully at Edward who then ran back to his room. "I was wondering because I have more horse power then you, can I take your luggage? "Why?" I speculated. "Well that way you can drive as fast as you want, and I know you always want to beat Edward, and I want more things in my trunk, so the TV won't have any chance of breaking." He told me. "Is that it?" I questioned. "Nope, I kind of made a side bet with Jasper, that you'd win the race." He finished. "Sure, what did you bet?"

"A years washing of each others cars." he said. "Oh no we wouldn't want to see wittle Emmett without his TV." Edward teased as he walked past our door with a box, over flowing with tapes. "You watch it just as much as I do." Emmett snapped back. "Rose I think you found, your equal, watch out Emmett might leave you for the Toshiba." Edward replied, setting the box on the floor.

Esme walked in to break up our argument" Okay, Carlisle wants to leave by 10pm. So people who don't drive like maniacs can make it there by tomorrow after noon. "Hey" Edward and I yelled in unison. "I don't drive like a maniac; I drive fast because it's fun, and unless you want an hour long lecture on why I like to drive. I suggest we drop the subject." I replied.

Emmett's jaw dropped as I said that and Edward looked stunned, no body ever talked back to Esme, like that even Edward. Even thought Edward is technically older. Esme was to be always treated with respect. I glances at her and mumbled my apology, the jumped down from Emmett's arms.

If I could be blushing right now I would be but vampires can't so I didn't I finished packing my stuff and put it in Emmett's truck bed. I told him it was a piece of junk when he bought it and it still is but the whole shiny new pick-up thing fit very well with Emmett. I had to admit he did look good in it. I walked into the garage and pulled off the cover of my Mazda Miata. I loved that car. I bought it a year ago, in Key West, Florida. Its first long drive was from Orlando, to Chicago where we've been living in Edward's parents renovated home for the past few years.

I had pulled the Miata's awful engine out and put in a faster one from Germany, where they don't have a speed limit on the highway. But the engine worked great, I had it custom made by this engine god. If there was one it would be him. My engine toke 2 seconds to get up to 60 miles per hour. I had been working for a year on this car. I had turned its plain white paint job, into a hot pick color, with a shimery black sprinkle coating over it.

On the back my name was written, Rosalie, with the oh as a beautiful Oklahoma rose. The leather interior was black with hot pink stitching. But what no one knew was that for the last few weeks, I had been improving the engine making it go faster, and have more horsepower then any other car in the world. Every time the family moves, no matter how much Carlisle warns Edward and I we always end up racing there. I'm up in races and that's the way I want it to stay.

Everybody knows that Emmett loves competition, but the truth be told I'm just as competitive. I'm just much better at keeping that part of myself hidden. This is when I miss being human, I wouldn't have to leave my home every few years. But sometimes, it's fun being able to spoil all my relatives with lavish gifts. The down side is that they will never know who they came from.

When I learned about my little brother dying, I never felt so helpless; there was nothing I could do about it. After that I spent the next week dry sobbing in Emmett's arms. But back to what's happening now, sabotage is allowed. One year Edward filled my trunk with lead. When I got to the high way my trunk was making sparks with the road. Right after Emmett's and I third wedding we put rum from Jamaica in his gas tank.

I knew he would get suspicious if he found sugar, but with the booze we just told him Carlisle was giving it to his colleagues at work. All the raw sugar in the rum worked perfectly Edward broke down about a mile into the trip.

The plan kind of back fired because after that Edward had the car towed to the new house and then I had to fix it. This time I pulled out the lock lever for Edward's chair. So as soon as he goes over 40 mph his chair is going to slide back and not stay locked where he normally, sits.

I checked over my Miata trying to find anything Edward tried to do. I couldn't find anything wrong yet.

Au: hope you enjoyed it now please review I'll be your friend for life.


End file.
